


Backwards

by Luffles424, SeyeZee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeyeZee/pseuds/SeyeZee





	Backwards

Joel ran his hand through his hair, looking at the sign of the store. He had been out nearly all day asking about his most recent missing persons case and this one was proving a tad trickier. He sighed and pushed open the door, scanning the place for an employee.

Ray’s in the backroom when he hears the bell go off, informing him of a new customer. He makes his way back to the front. “Hey, can I help you find something?” He asks smiling.

Joel gives him a tired smile and fishes out his badge, showing it to Ray. “Can I ask a few questions?”

Ray raises his eyebrows. “Yes, of course Detective. How can I help you?”

Joel puts his badge back and pulls a small picture out, handing it to Ray. “Have you seen this kid before?”

Ray nods. “Yeah that’s Tyler Jennings. He used to come in every now and then. But he’s been here almost everyday the last two weeks. He’s a good kid, why? Did something happen to him?” Ray asks, getting worried about his friend.

“Was he acting weird? Or talking about anyone new in his life?” Joel continues on, pointedly ignoring Ray’s question.

“Not too weird. Things were never good at home though. His mom was an alcoholic and his dad beat him.”

Joel nods. “When was the last time he was in? And what did he do?”

“He returned a shitty game, then left. Didn’t talk too much.” Ray furrows his brow. “Is he alright?”

Joel thinks for a moment. He knew exactly what had happened to the kid and it wasn’t going to be a fun thing to explain to the kid’s parents. He gave Ray another smile. “He’ll be fine. Thank you for the help.”

Ray grins, glad his friend is okay. “So is there anything else I can interest you in?” He says, turning on the charm.

Joel rubs the back of his neck. “Uhh… No I… Uh just needed to ask some questions.”

Ray grins at the detective, amused by how flustered he was. “You sure about that?” He asks, biting on his lip lightly.

Joel swallows and looks away. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Alright, well have a great day. Detective.” Ray says enunciating each syllable.

Joel flushes and mumbles a quiet ‘you too’ before turning to leave.

Ray grins, watching the man leave. “He’ll be back.” He says to himself under his breath.

—

A few days later Joel finds himself back inside the Gamestop, this time when he was off work.

“Hello again Detective.” Ray says as the cute detective from the other day walks in. “Can I do anything for you?” Ray asks, smiling sweetly.

“Oh, uhh… No. Just um lookin.”

Ray smirks. “I bet. Well let me know when you’re ready for me.” Ray says ducking behind the till.

Joel’s cheeks turn red and he busies himself at the far end of the store, idly looking through the various titles.

Ray watches as Joel peruses the aisles. Reading the backs of several games before finally picking one.

Joel picks his game and takes it up to Ray, setting it on the counter.

Ray looks down at the game and back up at the detective. “Iron Man? Really?” Ray says, chuckling at him.

Joel frowns. “What’s wrong with Iron Man?”

“That game is terrible. You sure you wanna get that?” Ray says smirking. “I could help you pick something better.”

Joel pouts. “I am perfectly capable of picking out a game…” Joel frowns, realizing he didn’t actually know Ray’s name. He squints at the tag pinned to his shirt. “Ray.” He finishes, smirking.

“Sure you are Detective…?”

“Heyman.” Joel finished for him.

“Well, Detective Heyman… this game sucks.” Ray says shaking his head. “I’ll see you when you realize that yourself.” Ray says taking Detective Heyman’s money before handing him his receipt. “You have 14 days to return or exchange it.”

Joel huffs. “Well that’s not going to happen. Because it’s not a bad game.”

Ray smirks. “If you say so. But I say it will, and I’ll see you soon.”

Joel rolls his eyes and turns around. “Can’t be that bad.” He muttered.

“Bye Detective!” Ray says happily. Knowing that he’d see him again.

—

A week later Joel stood outside the Gamestop once again. He frowned, hoping that Ray wasn’t working today. He sighed and went in, looking around.

Ray had been reorganizing a shelf when he heard the bell. He turned around to see his favorite detective. “Hey, guessing it was as bad as I said it would be.”

Joel sets the game on the counter and crosses his arms, refusing to acknowledge that Ray had been right.

“I’ll be nice if you just admit it.”

Joel shakes his head.

“You’d really rather me tease you than just admit you hate the game?”

“Just let me exchange the dumb thing.” Joel mutters.

Ray smiles at him before faking professionalism. “Of course sir, was there something wrong with the game?”

Joel glares at him. “No. I just want a different game.”

Ray laughs. “Sure thing Detective, can I help you find one this time?”

“No. I will be just fine.” Joel turns and starts to wander around the store.

When Joel returns with another crappy game, Ray shakes his head. “No. I’m sorry but I can’t let you leave with terrible games twice. Wait here.” Ray puts the game away before pulling Deadpool off the shelf. “This is what I’m playing right now. It’s great.”

Joel purses his lips and studies the back of the game. “I guess it could be good.”

“But it’s actually kind of complicated, and hard to learn to play. But I’d be more than happy to show you how to play.”

Joel frowns. “It can’t really be all that hard?”

“It is. But worth it once you’ve eventually figured it out.” Ray says, trying to make it sound harder than it was to get some time with the Detective.

Joel stares at the game for another minute before setting it down. “Well, I guess a little help never hurt.” He said slowly.

“Great! I get off at 9. See you then!” Ray says, quickly exchanging the games.

Joel chuckled and took the game. “Alright. I’ll see you then.”

The day dragged on slowly with something for Ray to look forward to. Finally it was 9 and he closed up quickly, switching into his normal clothes. He could see Joel outside, he looked unclear as to whether he should go in or not.

Joel decided to stay outside and just wait for Ray to come out.

Ray finally left, locking up behind himself. “Hello Detective Heyman! How are you this evening?”

Joel smiled. “I’m just fine. And you can call me Joel if you want.”

“Joel. Nice name.” Ray says grinning.

Joel snorts. “Sure it is.”

“It is. So where are we going?”

“Uhh…. My place I guess?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ray gets into Joel’s car and they get to his apartment. Joel sets up the Xbox, Ray plopping himself down on the sofa.

Joel joins Ray on the couch, letting the game start up. “So what’re the controls?”

“Right trigger to fire, left to aim. Right button to throw gadget, left to reload or interact. Y, heavy attack, x is light. B to counter, A to jump. Right switch to look. Down on the d pad is to switch gadget, left to switch melee, right is switch ranged, and select to upgrade menu.”

Joel looks at the controller then back to Ray. “That doesn’t seem that hard….”

Ray blushes and looks down.

Joel grins and turns back to the game, starting to play.

Twenty minutes into the game Ray turns to Joel. “Good game, right?”

Joel shrugs one shoulder and smiles. “I suppose it’s okay.”

“Just okay? C’mon, this is the Holy Grail compared to that Iron Man game.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Joel laughed.

Ray smirks. “How far would you go?”

Joel glances at Ray. “I dunno. Is that important?”

“Nah, just a good thing to know.”

“Oh?” Joel raises an eyebrow. “Why do you say that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would. Hence why I asked.”

“Well you obviously think it sucked enough to return it.” Ray says backtracking a bit.

“I never said that.”

“Fair enough. What did you think of the game then?”

Joel shrugs. “You know.”

“Oh come on.”

Joel grins. “What?”

“What did you think of the game?”

Joel shrugs, still grinning.

“Please tell me.” Ray says slowly.

“Is it really that important for you to know?”

“Absolutely.”

“Why’s it so important?”

“Because if you liked the game then why would you be back?”

“Maybe I knew I wouldn’t play it again. Why would I keep something that I’m not going to use?”

“Alright. If you say so.”

Joel laughs.

Ray rolls his eyes, looking away.

“What?”

“Play your game.”

“I am. Why’d you roll your eyes?”

“Cause I don’t buy it.”

“Buy what?”

“Nevermind. Just play your games.”

“No.” Joel pauses the game and sets the controller down. “Buy what?”

“That you came back because you didn’t think you’d play it again.”

Joel laughs. “In all honesty? I really wasn’t going to play that game again. Though the game may not have been my only motivation to go in.”

Ray grins. “Alright. Now play your game.”

Joel grins too, turning back to the game.

Ray looks at Joel for a minute, trying to make up his mind. “Hey, do you have any soda or anything?”

Joel nods, setting the controller back down and going to the kitchen. “What do you want?”

Ray gets up, following him. “Do you have Coke?”

“Yup.” Joel opens the fridge, pulling out 2 cans of Coke and handing one to Ray.

Ray takes one, cracking it open and taking a sip. “Thanks.” Ray takes a slow breath and leans forward quickly, pressing his lips against Joel’s.

Joel freezes, surprised.

“Sorry, bad idea.”

Joel chuckles. “Not that. But you do know I’m easily twice your age right?”

“Yes, and?”

“And you still wanna kiss me?”

Ray grins. “Yeah, I do. Long as you kiss me back.”

Joel shakes his head. “You’re making a mistake.”

“Are you not going to kiss me back?”

“I never said that.”

Ray grins wider, leaning forwards and kissing him again.

Joel kisses back, setting his coke on the counter and wrapping his arms around Ray.

Ray puts his drink down too, pushing Joel up against the counter.

“I still say you’re making a mistake.” Joel murmurs.

“Yeah, well you pick crappy games. So I don’t trust your judgement.”

“I don’t trust it much either.” Joel pulls Ray into another kiss.

Ray smiled into the kiss, biting Joel’s lip and slipping his tongue inside.

Joel turns them, pressing Ray against the counter now and grinds his hips slightly.

Ray moans softly, pushing his groin into Joel’s.

Joel slips his hands under Ray’s shirt and slides them slowly up his back.

Ray raises his arms for Joel to slip off his shirt.

Joel tugs it off and tosses it on the counter. He runs his hands down Ray’s sides.

Ray giggles when Joel’s hands pass over a ticklish spot. Ray pulls the Detectives shirt off too.

Joel kisses down Ray’s neck. “Still making a mistake, you know.” He murmurs before biting gently.

"We don’t trust your judgement remember?" Ray murmurs back before kissing Joel’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

Ray kisses Joel roughly pushing against him with his hard shaft, asking a silent question.

Joel groans and steps away, taking Ray’s hand. He leads him into the bedroom.

They get to the bedroom and Ray kisses Joel’s neck as he unbuttons the other man’s pants.

Joel shudders, reaching down to unbutton Ray’s pants.

"So this is a thing that is happening." Ray says taking off his boxers.

“Really? That’s what you want to say right now?” Joel asks.

"Well Detective, I was going to say how much I’d like to see you in nothing but a trenchcoat… but that came out instead."

“Cause that’s much better.” Joel rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m lame. I know.”

“Lame isn’t the word I’d use. Besides, what makes you think I own a trench coat?”

“You’re a Detective. Isn’t that kind of a requirement? Along with a fedora?”

Joel rolls his eyes. “When was the last time you saw a detective in a trench coat? I wear a suit.”

“I know. I’ve seen you in it.” Ray says, grinning at the memory.

“I know you have. Kinda how we met.”

“I remember. How’d your case end up?”

Joel chewed his lip for a moment. “It ended well enough.”

“Good to hear, hopefully he starts coming back soon. He was my best customer.” Ray says kissing Joel again.

Joel kisses back, pushing him back onto the bed.

Ray falls into the bed, which is insanely comfortable and pulls Joel on top of him.

Joel grabs Ray’s hips, pulling them to his.

Ray tugs at Joel’s boxers, flicking his eyebrows up.

Joel chuckles and pulls his boxers down, kicking them the rest of the way off. “You can easily use words too you know.”

“Alright.” Ray says biting his lip. “Here are some words, fuck me.”

Joel smirks and reaches over, pulling out lube and a condom. “I suppose I can do something like that.” He says slowly, coating a few fingers.

Ray grins, moving onto Joel’s lap.

“Can I help you?”

“Well yes Detective, you can.” Ray says smirking.

“Oh? And how can I do that?”

“I think you know how.” He says, grinding on top of Joel.

Joel groans and slides a finger slowly into Ray. “You mean like this?”

“Close, try again.”

Joel raises an eyebrow slightly before sliding another finger in and beginning to move them in and out.

Ray breathes in sharply. “Try again.” He says breathily.

“Well why don’t you give me a hand in helping you out?” Joel grins.

Ray rolls his eyes and grabs hold of Joel’s cock. Teasing Joel with his slow movements.

Joel moans, head falling back and bucking his hips slightly.

Ray grins and stops. “Fuck me.” He says again.

Joel pulls his fingers out and grabs the condom. He opens it, rolls it on, and applies more lube before positioning Ray and pushing in.

Ray groans gruffly, holding his breath until Joel is all the way inside him before finally letting it out.

“You okay?”

"Hell yes!"

Joel chuckles. “I was just checking.”

"How bout you?"

“I’m great.”

"Why don’t we change that to fantastic? Move." Ray commands.

Joel smirks, starting to move slightly. “Awfully demanding.”

Ray kisses Joel, matching his pace before quickening it. Riding Joel roughly.

Joel digs his nails into Ray’s back. “Fuck…”

"That’s what I’m doing." Ray says.

Joel groans. “Yeah… I noticed…” He pants.

Ray quickens his pace, going in circles occasionally.

Joel pulls ray into a sloppy kiss.

Ray kisses back passionately.

Joel runs his hands up Ray’s back then slowly drags his nails back down.

Ray moans, slowing down. He stops kissing Joel and takes the man’s hands off him and holds them down. Watching the Detective as he moves on top of him.

Joel squirms and tries to get his hands back.

Ray holds Joel’s hands tightly, quickening his pace again. Still watching Joel.

Joel moans and looks up at Ray.

Rays grins at Joel, going faster still.

Joel closes his eyes. “Jesus fuck Ray…” He breathes.

Ray moans as he rides Joel harder, getting close.

Joel bites his lip and tightens his grip on Ray’s hands.

Ray finally comes and keeps moving for Joel.

Joel lets out a strangled moan as he comes.

Ray gets off of Joel, collapsing onto the bed.

Joel pulls the condom off and throws it away before flopping back onto the bed.

Ray looks over at Joel. “Do you have coffee?”

Joel laughs. “Of course I have coffee. Why wouldn’t I?”

"Good point. I’m gonna make some. Do you want any?"

Joel shrugs. “Yeah sure.”

Ray gets up, pulling his boxers on and making his way to the kitchen.

Joel stays in bed for another moment before getting up and putting on his boxers and wondering out to the living room, watching Ray in the kitchen.

Ray finishes the coffee, handing a cup to Joel and taking one himself.

Joel takes it and takes a long sip. “So…”

"Yeah?" Ray asks.

“You wanna get dinner sometime or something?”

"I’d really like that. We did this kind of backwards didn’t we?" Ray says grinning.

Joel laughs and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, maybe a little.”

Ray leans forward and kisses Joel softly.

Joel kisses back, smiling.


End file.
